Just In Time
by Mathais
Summary: Naota reflects a bit and Haruko returns to him, but not to happiness.


Story Title: Justin in Time

Author: Mathais

Rating: K+

Fandom: FLCL

Warnings: None

Pairings: Naota/Haruko

Summary: Naota reflects a bit and Haruko returns to him, but not to happiness.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and elements of FLCL.

Notes (2010): I still remember writing this. I think I might still have that notebook somewhere.

**OoOoO**

In a small town like Mabase, nothing ever happens. It rains, it snows, but nothing really special does. No extreme fires, no outstanding weather, it's just... normal. You eventually get so used to such casualness that you forget that there is even an outside world. At least, it would have been that way, until she came along.

My name is Naota.

As I look out into such a quiet town, it still amazed me how I came back. There's no Medical Mechanica, no signs of how it was when I was still young. All that's left to really remind of her, something she changed, was that guitar. The one she pulled out of me head.

I still look at that thing, even now. I guess I can't forget her. People tell me to move on. Tell me to forget her. But... The thing is, I just can't. Even when she gave me that spicy curry (which I still hate), instead of the mild one I liked and still do. I remember those times fondly, as weird as it may seem. I can't forget her.

Her name was Haruko.

And I love her.

Loved her since I was twelve.

Now, people may tell me that, and I've heard it too, 'I was too young to know what love is.' But, really now, the feeling I have for her, the one back then, is the one I still have now, only stronger. That charge, the felling of care, the feeling that seems almost indescribable. I can only say that it is love.

I stare outside, lost in my thoughts. I manage to catch one fluttering thing. I wish I could go out there.

There is a knock at my door.

"Naota-kun?" I hear.

"Come in." I croak and wince at my dry, scratchy voice.

My dad enters. He's not the same man that he was years ago, when I was still in elementary school. He's more subdued, quieter, less the person he was when Haruko was around. I guess it started with grandpa's death and now with the condition I'm in.

"I brought you some dinner." My dad speaks.

I slowly shake my head. I can't eat, my stomach won't let me.

"Are you sure?" Worry, large amounts of it, is in his voice; I can tell.

I nod and he leaves. With a sigh, I turn my head toward the window.

If you want to know what that was about and why it happened, I guess I should tell you.

I'm dying.

I've known it since I was sixteen. I guess I should be happy that I was lucky enough to make it to my current age of twenty-two.

I also know why.

It was Atomsk.

When he left me, he stole something of mine. The Pirate King struck, this time taking something that was irreplaceable. This time, he stole my life force.

You're probably wondering at this. 'Life force? What do you mean?' Life force is that which keeps a human alive. After he took that, that part of me, I've been leaking what was left of my life force at a constant rate.

Oh, I went to a hospital after my first seizure accompanying this drain. They couldn't find what was wrong with me, however. Like they would understand life force drainage. They released me and I came back to Mabase for a while. This was the first time I came back, since I left after finishing school and returning once, only for grandpa's funeral. How ironic it is for people who left, coming back only for death.

Now I'm completely bedridden. Mamimi, Tasuku, and my childhood friends visit sometimes, but they have their own lives and I don't want to be a burden.

I close my eyes, feeling my grip on life slipping. My only regret is not seeing Haruko again. To tell her one last time that I love her.

**OoOoO**

Outside the Earth's atmosphere, one woman came in. _I'm coming Ta-kun!_ Her Vespa went forward, charging at an extremely fast rate, passing through the atmosphere with ease. The woman landed at a sleepy little town and raced through the streets. _Ta-kun!_ At last, she stopped in front of a bakery. Hastily, she ran inside.

What greeted her was Naota's father.

"Oh, Haruko-san." He greeted, but without his usual enthusiasm.

"Where's Ta-kun?" She demanded.

The man sighed, but pointed toward the stairs. "He's upstairs. But, I should warn you..." Haruko disappeared before he could finish. "That Naota's in trouble."

"Ta-kun!" Haruko shouted gleefully when she got to his room. Her voice faded, however, when she caught sight of him in bed.

"Haruko..." Naota weakly opened his eyes. "You came..."

"Ta-kun!" Haruko came to his side quickly. "What's wrong?"

Naota sighed. "I'm dying. I really am Haruko."

"No!" Haruko shouted in denial, a new emotion taking hold of her. "You can't die!"

Naota merely took Haruko's hand into his own.

"I'm sorry... You came just in time."

Haruko brought her other hand to cup Naota's. "Just in time?"

"Just in time." Naota smiled. "I love... you..." Naota closed his eyes as his hand grew limp, but there was still a smile on his face.

"No. No! You can't die!" Haruko put Naota's hand onto her cheek, but the warmth was already fading. "You can't die! Not yet! I came back for you! Please! Please... I love you! Naota! Naota! Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" Haruko wailed.

For the first time in what may be her whole existence, Haruko cried.

**OoOoO**

End Notes (2010): I removed the god-awful framing script that I couldn't stand to see anymore, but that and the line breaks are the only things that have changed, except some grammar errors.


End file.
